


Give Up Already

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attention Whoring, Deflection Issues, Fat Bashing, Gen, Harassment, No one likes assholes with no personal hygeine, Stalking, Ugly Losers, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Curtis's stalker is deflecting their problems onto other people because they can't get the dick.





	Give Up Already

Curtis's stalker, who everyone had taken to calling Fuckface, kept showing up. Since the stalker was ugly as sin, never bathed, a drunk, and had a fat blobby ass that sagged out the back of their pants, they were physically repulsive in addition to being a shitty person. Fuckface fatassed their way into the Garrison and smacked Pidge.

"You're a fat smelly white girl with a gross vagina who just gets off on Curtis's gaping hole forcing itself between Keith and Shiro." Luckily Fuckface was slow and clumsy and worthless so Pidge ducked the smack and kicked them in the head, then in the anus.

"Stop fobbing your smelly ass onto me and go fuck a skunk," she said. "Curtis is still busy fucking Keith and Shiro and he'll never love you. Stop making up nasty stories and taking it out on other people because he doesn't want you." Allura picked up Fuckface by two handfuls of their blobby ass and threw them in the dumpster again. Then she soaked her hands in disinfectant because that was gross. Fuckface continued to whine and fart and bitch but no one cared.


End file.
